Upon The Fallen Log
by GenericDude
Summary: Set after the events of Ocarina of Time. After returning to his time, Lnik recieved a letter which prompted him to set off for Zora's Domain to finish some old business. A light Link/Ruto, please R&R!


_Dear Link,_

_I want to talk to you about something. Please come to Zora Fountain tomorrow at midday. Please bring the Zora's Sapphire with you. _

_With love,_

_Ruto_

He could feel his heart beating in an unsettling manner as he waded quietly through the clear, knee deep water. The light of the sun shone through the tunnel's mouth, lighting up the darkness within. The area was peacefully quiet, with only the sounds and the movement of the drifting waters upsetting the otherwise picturesque scenery.

He walked out of the tunnel's mouth, feeling the rays of the sun bouncing off of his skin. His head was light and airy, partly from the ecstasy of the area. But he knew that he wasn't here for the scenery. There was no admiration to be given this time. He had come here, knowing in his mind why he had been called. Turning his head, he saw her.

She was sat, her skin shining white; her back turned, sat upon the fallen log where he had once stood in an adventure that felt like seven years ago.

But of course, this was the present day. He was still a teen, even if near real adulthood. The fact that Lord Jabu-Jabu, who floated nearby, his heavy exhaling and inhaling adding to the sounds of the water was present, meant that he was no longer in the future. This was now.

Walking slowly, he felt the cool waters' flow cease against his shins as it grew deeper, its influence growing on him. Soon, he found that he could walk no longer as the ground left his feet. His movements were silent as he swum through the water, occasionally feeling his pocket to see if the item he had brought was still there. For better or for worse, it was still there.

His hand touched upon the rough bark of the fallen tree. He took a deep breath and forced himself out of the water. The water escaped from the crevices of his clothing and body, striking against the pool below. A grimace came across his face as he realised the noise that erupted from the water as a result, tearing the silence like a machete through a sheet of silk. Yet she remained unmoved. Still, he knew. She knew he had arrived.

Being careful not to fall, he walked slowly up the steep part of the log until his feet were on good level and balance. He stopped his advance as he saw her body move slightly. It was time to talk.

She remained somewhat still, even if she was stirring. It was the sign that she had acknowledged his presence. Her hands were gripping the wood to either side of where she sat tightly, her face staring down into the still clear water, staring down into the deep crevices of the abyss below.

"...You came...Link" she said quietly. More silence followed this. Link's heart was beating faster that it had before. He was unsure of what to come, but the sullen look on her face knew that something bad was about to unfold.

She slowly stood up, steadying herself on the wood, before turning around and walking slowly towards him. His breath became a little more laboured with nerves as she neared him. His hand fell back onto the item that was supposed to proclaim their love for each other. Yet to Link, it all felt so empty. Empty promises, made on a crucial day, to save the world. Explanations were begging to be made at that moment, and he knew that she wanted answers.

"...Ruto..." Link said quietly. She looked up at him upon the calling of her name. Link studied the porcelain smooth textures of her young face, the chlorine, watery scent that lightly emanated from her. Her face was one that captivated Link in a strange way. She wasn't so beautiful that the sirens of Hyrule market could not contend, but she had an air about her that slightly drew Link in. He was also drawn to her because of his guilt, for breaking his promise and putting her through the pain of waiting seven years in the future. It was the sign that she had been lied to.

"...I was starting to think that you weren't going to come..." she said quietly, her voice as soft as the water that surrounded them. Her face was slightly strained as she looked down to the waters behind Link.

"I brought the Zora's Sapphire" Link noted, desperately trying to shatter the hard ice that covered their emotions.

"You may now know it...but just like yourself, I too remember what happened...seven years in the future, I suppose" she said. "Even though that stage in my life hasn't happened yet, the role I had to play when Ganondorf took over Hyrule is still burned into my mind. I remember everything...the Water Temple, becoming a Sage, everything" she explained. "...I gave you the Zora's Sapphire because I thought that one day, we would be married"

Link swallowed his saliva. He knew now that the conversation was to become intense and riddled with pain.

"I'm sorry I lied to you..." Link said quietly. "...I had to do it. If I didn't then Ganondorf would have eventually taken over the world, and there would have been nothing any of us could do about it. I disrespected your vow and your family by taking this..."

He pulled the Zora's Sapphire out, allowing the glow from the brilliant blue gems sparkle from the sun's rays. The gold was also shining brightly from the light. Link watched as Ruto's eyes fell over the jewel. Her face changed in a way that made it seem that she didn't want to see it. In a way, deep in her heart, this was true, for she knew what was going to happen next.

"For you...drawing the Master Sword and turning into and adult...it happened in a near instant. You don't know what it feels like to wait seven long years as the world fell under darkness, waiting for you to come to me..."

"Ruto..." Link uttered quietly.

"...I understand that you did what you had to do" Ruto said, looking at Link. He could spot the slightest formations of tears beginning to form in her eyes. "For the sake of the world, the Zora's Sapphire played a part in its salvation. Under that circumstance, I understand. I'm not angry with you, Link. I...I couldn't be angry with you..."

She then looked down to the sapphire. "...But you didn't really mean it, did you?"

Link released a heavy sigh. There was no point in lying. It would have made things more complicated and worse. He had to come out with the truth.

"...I'm not ready for this kind of commitment yet" he answered, moving the sapphire so it rested in her hands. He clasped his hands around her, holding them with a reassuring grip. He looked at Ruto, feeling the strain appearing in his face as well. Watching the pained expression on Ruto's face made him feel much the same as she did. He knew that there was something between them. After such a dangerous experience shared together within the great fish that lay nearby, it was natural for him to feel close to Ruto. And the same rang true for Ruto. Coming out of Jabu-Jabu's belly, she felt as if she were staring at her hero as she awoke in his arms. Without him, she would have never gotten the Zora's Sapphire in the first place, and she had a lot to thank him for. But her feelings were too strong for her to deny they had anything but a friendship.

She nodded, swallowing her grief and accepting what Link had said.

"I...it's...*sniff*...it's okay..." she said to herself. But it truly wasn't okay. Link could evidently see this as she pressed the sapphire to her face in an attempt to curb her tears from falling. But it failed. Link stood still, watching as Ruto broke down in front of him.

Impulsively, the beating of his heart slowed by the sadness of the scene that unfolded, he walked towards Ruto and wrapped his arms around her body. It felt strange to hold her; it felt like holding a living statue. Ruto dug her head into Link's shoulders and clamped her arms around his back, crying deeply into his clothing. Link could feel her warm tears amidst the cold of the water that still clung to him. Ruto's head quivered with every sob she let out. She felt somewhat frail in the tender moment, like a crumpled flower in Link's hands.

He felt her grip loosen as she calmed down, pulling away. As she held the sapphire, she looked back up at Link, wiping her reddened eyes.

"Sorry..." she said quietly. "I got a bit carried away...*sniff*..."

Link let out a little smile, glad to feel the ice melting around them.

"It's okay, Ruto" he replied. There was a uneasy silence that followed, but this time, Link's heart beat increased again as he saw the shy expression reveal itself on Ruto's face. She opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath as if she was going to ask something.

"...Umm..." she hummed quietly. "...Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Link was unsure of what to do. Did he put the whole thing to rest and end this crazy relationship, or did he decide that he hadn't done enough crazy things in his life. To see a sea creature and a human together would certainly raise some eyebrows and be the centre of jokes back a Kokiri Forest.

"...No, I'm free" he replied.

"...Wanna come down here tomorrow? To, you know, hang out?" Ruto asked. It was a matter of milliseconds before Link made his decision.

"...Sure, why not?" Link replied. I faint smile appeared on Ruto's face. It was almost just like the moment when the two had exited Jabu Jabu's belly after a long and arudous adventure within. Their faces were suddenly close, hers contented and his a little scared. But there was no falling off of the log this time.

Her lips came into contact with his for what looked to be a fraction of a second, but felt like a lifetime for Link. It was as if he had come into contact with a live fuse, the almost electric surge-esque feeling of his blood boiling inisde him. As he stood back, trying to comprehend what had just happened, he watched as Ruto turned around and started walking away. She stopped at the tip of the fallen log, turning around and giving a big smile to Link, before she dove into the waters and headed back for the inside of Zora's Domain. Link was unable to move from where he stood, still trying to overcome what he was feeling. How such soft lips could cause such a massive reaction!

And before he knew it, just like old times, he collapsed from the log and fell into the water.

**Well, there you go! I have written many fanfictions over the last two years or so, but this is my first one of the Legend of Zelda series. I used to love watching this pair together when I was small, watching my brothers play Ocarina of Time on the N64. Now with the 3DS, it's great to be returning to the past, so I guess that inspired me to write this little one shot! I hope you liked it, and if you want to see more of my writing, in games such as the Sonic series, Golden Sun series, Advance Wars series and more, then check out my profile to see my other stories! Ciao ciao for now!**


End file.
